Silent Hill: Tears of Memory
by MorbidLoner
Summary: Adrian Valo finds himself lost after his life is taken away from him from the girl that he loves. Stick with the story to see how this ties into Silent Hill. May be rated mature for later chapters. Ch. 3 is up! A new character revealed.
1. Fear of the Flesh

Silent Hill: Tears of Memory. By: Dillon Sharp

"I'm sorry, Valo...But I just can't be with you anymore. Every day...I feel myself growing apart from you, I stare in the mirror and I don't know what I want anymore. I'm so unhappy...You're the reason i'm unhappy. You're the reason I cry everynight for release from this pain. I loved you...I loved you so much. But now...I feel as though I hate you. I hate everything about you, and I hate you for making me love you so much. Please...Just leave me. Don't call me, don't talk to me. Just leave before you make me do something stupid to myself."

That was the only message left on my answering machine, the only message that I would get that day. The message that started everything.

I picked up my cell phone from the dresser, and quickly dialed my fiance's number, all that I heard on the other line was a ringing phone.

"Hello, you've reached my voicemail. I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, leave me some sweet messages!" My angel's voice sang to me.

"Nami! Please...Please answer your phone...What did I do? Please, we can work this out!" I sobbed into the phone. It had been so long since I had cried, this was a new feeling to me.

I waited for hours by the phone, harassing her voice mail, and calling her nonstop...But there was no answer. Ever. And with each ring, and each unanswered call, I could feel my hope dwindling, my life dwindling. I had planned my entire future out with this girl, I gave her my everything. When she was depressed, I held her. When she couldn't talk about what was on her mind, I bought her a diary. When she smiled, I was the happiest person in the world.

But she took that away from me.

I threw my cell phone against the wall, and watched it shatter into a million peices. I could only see red as I looked about the room, looking for more things to destroy.

_ "I'm sorry, Valo..."_

My answering machine crashed against the wall.

_ "I hate everything about you."_

A picture of Nami and I at the park a few months ago, showing us smiling with ice cream in our hands...I ripped it in half, and winced as the glass cut my hands.

For years I have had a problem with self mutilation, it started in sixth grade after my parents divorce, and ever since then i've been in and out of self help clinics, support groups, and once a mental institution. Nami helped me get out of the bad habit when we met...

I stared at the blood running down my fingers, and I liked it. I liked seeing my pain, instead of just feeling it on the inside. I picked up another peice of broken glass, and started to slice away at the fragile peices of pale skin on my wrists.

_ "You...You cut?" Nami asked me with a sincere look in her eyes as she sat on my bed, my razorblade in her hand._

_ "Yeah...You weren't supposed to see that." I sat down on the ground, keeping my eyes firmly locked on the floor._

** "Status report."**

_ "Why do you cut, Valo?"_

** "He has lacerations on his wrist, he's bleeding to death."**

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because I don't want you to."_

** "Does he have any family members?"**

_ "It's none of your concern."_

** "None that we have on record, sir."**

_ "Well, when we are married, I really don't want the children having a father who self mutilates himself." She smiled at me, her short red hair hanging over her eyes a bit._

_ "You...You really want to marry me?"_

That was the intro. The reviews will decide if I should continue it or not. If it sucks, thanks for the read._  
_


	2. Safety in Sanctuary

**Chapter 2"Safety in Sanctuary" **

**I do not own Silent Hill. Konami does. **

_"Adrian, come on! Swing me!" Nami shouted to me as she ran towards the childrens swingset, I was following close behind her, not breaking my stride._

_"You know you're too big for that swing."_

_"Oh, so you're calling me fat?" She smiled and plopped herself in the childs swingset, barely fitting in. "Now swing me!" she giggled._

The sound of static woke me from my dream, I sat up and looked around the room for the cause of the disturbance. An old television was mounted to the wall in the corner, and it was on the "snow show" as I used to call it when I was a child. The chennel you get when you don't have any channels.

My surroundings were hard to make out due to the blurriness that surrounded everything. I could barely make out my hands in front of my face.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud, hoping someone could hear me and help me out.

I looked about the room, letting my vision focus a little. The room was completely white, and very generic looking, even though it was a little small. I looked at the bed I was lying in, and found out that I was in a hospital gurney. After searching my surrondings I discovered some stationary with the words "Brookhaven Hospital" written on them.

"The hospital...?" I asked myself, I was taken aback that I was in the town of Silent Hill, a neighboring town to my apartment building. What had I done that was such an emergency that I had to be rushed to the best hospital in the county. My mind recoiled as I collected my memories.

I started to cry, and put my hands to my face, noticing the blood stained bandages that were on my wrists. It didn't matter. I'd do it again if I could find something sharp, the love of my lfie was gone from me...

I spent a few minutes in memory, thinking back to all of the good times I had with Nami, I couldn't live without her. I've got to find a phone, call her, and fix all of this...I have been nothing but a perfect boyfriend for her. I loved her like no one else would...

I collected myself. I usually have a calm, quiet nature about myself. I'm not that loud of a person, and i've never really gone out looking for trouble. I had an image to obtain, I couldn't be caught breaking down like this. People have always told me that bottling up your emotions makes you weaker...But i'd prefer to be weak than to raise my strength only to have it come collapsing down when the weight of stress pulls me down.

I put my legs over the side of the gurney, and fell onto the floor. My legs would not support my weight, and my wrists recoiled as they caught my fall and pulled on the scars. I crawled over to a chair, and pulled myself back on my feet.

"I'll crawl to you if I have to..."

I took a moment to change into my clothes after I had collected them from a nearby locker in the room. I was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a long sleeve, silk, button up shirt. I checked myself in the mirror, fixing my shaggy black hair the way I liked it, and adding a hint of eyeliner to my eyes.

I'm sure the hospital staff wouldn't mind if I walked out, there's nothing they can do to hold me here I don't think. I'd just tell them I couldn't afford to pay the bills if I was subdued. I turned on the faucet and splashed some water on my face. I was still a little dizzy from waking up. How long had I blacked out this time? _This time..._

I walked out of the bathroom, and looked out the big bay view window, hoping to see Toluca Lake. I had heard it was pretty this time of year. But I couldn't see it. It was strange, everything was masked in a thick, thick fog. I had a weird feeling in my stomach...Everything was so...Silent.

Good observation.

I walked to the other side of the room, and started to open the door before it was slammed in my face. "Uh, Hello?" I asked knocking lightly on the door. "I'm trying to leave, can you please stop blocking the door.

Silence was my only answer.

I pushed harder, and managed to crack the door a little bit, but after a certain point the door stood still in it's tracks, and refused to budge. "I really must leave, it's an emergency!" I shouted to the person on the other side of the door.

I got an answer this time. Very heavy breathing. The kind of breathing someone goes through when they are struggling for breath, and dying at the same time.

I immediately let go of the door, and let it close with an abrupt Thud. Something was definately wrong with this place, that breathing wasn't...Human, but something else. I searched the room frantically, looking for a weapon. I didn't think a bed pan would make a very decent weapon though, so I let it stay where it was. There had to be something...

The window.

I opened the window and looked down two stories at the ground. Maybe I could...No. I thought to myself. "You're crazy for even thinking it." But a light scratching sound began to echo from the door, like the thing on the other side had sensed something.

I pulled myself out on the ledge, and looked once more at the ground. If the fall didn't kill me, the resulting blood loss would.

The thing on the otherside of the door began to frantically claw at it. I could hear the wood splintering, obviously I had angered it by leaving my sanctuary. But I wasn't going to stick around and see what my would be protector looked like.

I let myself fall.

Behind me I heard the door crash down, and an angry howling (If you could even describe the noise as a howl.) followed me as I fell. My entire body shook with shock as I hit the ground, everything was on fire again. Especially my wrists, I could feel some blood seeping out of wounds, and soaking into the bandage. It was cold to my skin.

I lay on the ground for a bit, letting the shock wear off, and letting my strength return. I stood up and dusted myself off. Even though I just had a near death expierence with some sort of...monster. I still needed to talk to my angel, and fix what had happened. I'll laugh about this when we start dating again. I needed to find a payphone, to call a cab to take me home. I wish I had my cell phone...

By: Dillon Sharp

**Thank you "Literary Alchemist" for the review. It's the only reason I wrote this chapter. To everyone: I apologize for the lackluster performance of my writing. Hopefully it will get better in later chapters.**


	3. Broken Shards

_**Silent Hill: Tears of Memory **_

**"Broken Shards" by: Dillon Sharp**

**I do not own Silent Hill. Konami does.**

_A 19 year old looking girl drives her midnight blue jeep 95 miles an hour down the highway. She has short, shaggy black hair, with dyed red tips. Her eyes are a deep green, with a look of panic, and worry in them. Her name is Mika Obscura._

I can't even remember what sleep feels like. It had been four days since I had enjoyed the sweet embrace of sleep. I thought to myself as I drove down the highway. It was around 3:33 in the morning, and I had been driving ever since I left my abandoned house. I drove to run, I drove to hide. There were things...Creatures. Nightmares that even a child couldn't believe in. I was attacked in my sleep, awoken by a stirring in the bathroom. I dragged myself out of bed and thought that something was wrong with my Mother and Father. I had been staying in their house for my college summer break, and everything had always been like normal.

Until tonight.

The moment I arrived at my home four days ago, I found that I couldn't sleep. I'd stay awake just staring at myself in the mirror, or writing in my diary about my worries and fears. I wanted to tell my parents, but I was too afraid to say anything. I read somewhere that the longest record for going without sleep was eleven days. After that the people were sent to an insane asylum. The images they saw on that eleventh day drove them to the brink of insanity. That was my worry, and that was my fear.

Tonight, when I crept to the bathroom door. I could hear a child's laughter. Laughter that I had remembered from my time as a little girl. My younger sister laughed like that. My eyes filled with tears as memories of my little sister flooded my mind, and I opened the door with a smile.

The room was completely dark, and the moment I cracked the door open, the laughter subsided. The only thing I could hear coming from the dark room was the sound of my own breathing.

"...Jasmine?" I asked aloud and flicked on the lightswitch.

The thing I saw was something that I couldn't even imagine in my wildest nightmares. My bathroom looked like it had rusted over, there was blood all over the walls, all over the bathtub, the mirror, and hanging from a thick rope in the middle of the room was a child. Or what looked to be a child. Its neck was broken, and twitched back and forth like pressing fast forward while watching someone have a seizure. It had no eyes, and only an open void for a mouth where the bloodcurdling scream echoed from. It's body only resembled the basic shape of a human. It's skin was a dull burned peachy shade of sick. Just looking at it made me want to throw up.

I fell back into the hallway, and backed as far as I could into the wall. My own scream echoed with the creatures, and I cried outloud for my mom and dad. The Hangless stretched it's arms out to me, it's claws that replaced it's fingers reached out wanting to tear me. But it's thick rope held it securely hovering in the middle of the room. And it screamed, and screamed. But there's was nothing it could do. It screamed until it started to puke up it's own guts. Which fell with a splat against my bathroom floor.

I crawled to my parents bedroom, dry heaving along the way. "Mom, Dad! Wake up!" I called out to their bedroom flicking on the light after I pulled myself off of the ground. Their bedroom was empty...The bed was made, and nothing had been disturbed. It's like they had never even lived here.

The screaming was getting louder.

My father always kept a loaded 9mm Beretta handgun in his desk drawer. I prayed that it hadn't dissappeared like my parents. I ran over to his desk by my parents king size bed, and rummaged through the mahagony drawer. Underneath a copy of _War and Peace_ was the beacon of hope I was looking for. A sleek, black 9mm handgun. My father was a bit of a redneck, and always wanted my to be the son he never had by taking me camping, and teaching me about weapons. About the only thing I couldn't take apart, clean, put back together, and reload was a rocket launcher.

About the time, I heard a snap, and a thick thud. The sound of a rope breaking...Then the wet sound of crawling. I backed up against the wall, as the noise got closer to the bedroom door. I readied the handgun, the iron sight pointing directly in the middle of the doorway. When the noise got just outside the door...It stopped. My finger was itching to pull the trigger at the abomination that left me alone, away from the only people that cared for me.

Very quickly I saw it, but it did not crawl in on the floor. It crawled in on the ceiling. It's claws digging into the plaster, pulling itself to me, and defying gravity. I was terrified, so when I fired my handgun, the first two shots missed. It screamed at me, opening it's void of a mouth, and leapt towards me. My third shot rang out, and found it's mark. Its head exploded in a storm of black blood. Its momentum kept it falling, and it landed on me, blood getting all over my white tanktop, black tight jeans, and a little on my black bra strap. I screamed and pushed the dead Hangless off of me. I rolled over and started to vomit. It's smell was sickening.

I adjusted my mirror, checking my blindspot. There had been no cars on the road all night. After the incident in my house, I had fled my neighborhood. Creatures were in each house, and the roads had been blocked off. This was the only car running in the neighborhood. It didn't even need a key to start. I had tried calling the police, but no one would answer. It was like I had a dead signal. I didn't know what was going on, but I was terrified.

I didn't know where I was driving, and I didn't care. I just had to find...someone. I had to find a beacon of hope. What if this was like all the movies, that some aliens have landed and abducted everyone but a certain few. Or even a weird case of zombies. Somehow I don't think George Romero could write something like this...

I was heading into a tunnel, I was still the only car on the road. And the darkness in the tunnel was so thick that my car headlights had dissappeared completely. I could barely make out the yellow line on the road. A responsible driver would have stopped to check her car, but I will not stop in this insane asylum, to get killed by some nightmare monster.

I continued to drive for thirty minutes or so, I hadn't hit anything, and I even tested out to see if I was really in a tunnel. I turned the will sharply, and the yellow line on the road never moved. It stayed where it was. I let off the gas, and let go of the steering wheel. Only to find that the car was drving itself. Where was it taking me...? I sat back, and prepared for my long journey...

I tried to dose off, but sleep would not come to me. A lurking fear came up in my chest. The terrifying thought of insanity after 11 days did not do well to calm me. Why couldn't I just fall asl----

An explosion of sound and pain rocked my senses. I could feel blood dripping down my forehead. Everything had happened so fast. The noise stopped, but the pain stayed. My vision was gone, and everything hurt.

"Please...Please just let me sleep." I begged outloud, but I couldn't even hear my voice.

When I found the strength to crawl out of my wrecked jeep, I crawled out the driver side window, glass getting caught in my hair, and cutting at my waist. I stood up and wiped myself off. I was at the end of the dark tunnel, a fence was blocking the way to the other side. Luckily there was a side maintanence door. How could a fence stop a jeep? I thought to myself. I walked through the door, stumbling a little bit, and wiping blood off of my forehead. There was a reststop a few yards ahead of me, and two cars were parked beside it. One of them was a van, the other was a shitty looking car with an open door. A huge sign pointed away from the reststop down a flight of stairs. It read "Toluca Lake"

Toluca Lake...? That name sounded familiar. My grandmother used to speak of a town called Silent Hill that she was afraid of as a child. And Toluca Lake was a well known location in it. I never knew it really existed...She told me stories of a cult, and how it used to be a tourist town. But my memories of her were fragmented...She died when I was eight years old...

Before I would head to Toluca Lake, before I would look for someone else besides me. I was going to wash my face in the reststop. Maybe i'm sleeping and this is just a horrible nightmare.

If only that were true.

**I actually feel happy with this chapter. Thank you for the review "black cat"**


End file.
